


Medic First

by bonk_fueled



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk_fueled/pseuds/bonk_fueled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Medic hears a cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medic First

It's the middle of an intense fight between RED and BLU, as usual. BLU Medic is running around like a chicken with its head cut off, cutting heads off when necessary. To his right, he hears a strangled cry of "MEDIC". He rushes toward the sound, only to see that it is a RED Scout calling for help. The BLU Medic starts to turn to walk away. His steps come to a halt, however, when he hears the enemy Scout start to whimper helplessly. He knows that he should just keep walking. After all, helping him would be aiding the enemy, would it not? But he's a doctor, goddammit, it's his job to heal people, even if they're the enemy. The final pushing point is a pained sob that escapes from the bleeding Scout. The Medic quickly runs over to the Scout, making a half-assed attempt to make sure no one sees him. He kneels beside the bleeding boy and looks at his wounds. The Scout is too out of it by now to notice that his savior is also his enemy. The RED Scout's shirt is stained an even redder shade around his stomach, where it looks like he was probably stabbed by a passing Spy and left to die. The Scout also seemed to sustain a copious amount of bruises and cuts on his face and arms; he had tried to fight off the Spy, it seemed.   
"Hold on, mein Junge," the Medic said soothingly as he grabbed his Medi Gun. The Scout groaned slightly in response, his pain evident on his face. With a quick blast from the gun, the Scout begins to heal, with his pain slowly dissipating. He began to come to. The BLU Medic knew that this was dangerous in more ways than one. The most urgent, of course, being the Scout's reaction when he wakes up. The Scout blinks a few times, and the Medic begins to try to run away, but the RED Scout grabs him arm, a bewildered look on his face.   
"Why would you help me?" the Scout asks.  
"I have been a doctor for many years my boy. It is my duty to save people. Medic first, mercenary second," the Medic replies. The Scout ponders this for a moment before letting the Medic go and getting up. He look around him, understandably shifty, and then looks at the Medic.  
"Thanks you," the Scout starts, "there's no way I can repay you though."  
"There is no need, I have simply done my job." The Scout gives one final look to the good doctor before running off in the other direction.   
Strangely enough, the Medic finds enemy teammates guided out of his path for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own TF2 or its characters, all of that stuff. Hope you enjoyed! This story has been in my head all day, I just had to get it out...


End file.
